


You're the air I breathe.

by Fluffymashton (DylansLittlePrincess)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 18x18, Awkward Luke, Cheating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ftm Ashton, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Luke, based on a glee episode, college au kind of, lots of sugary fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylansLittlePrincess/pseuds/Fluffymashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling for the best friend of his longterm boyfriend definitely wasn't on Ashton's to do list.</p><p>Neither was getting pregnant for said best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is extremely short because I forgot I had this in my drafts and it was getting deleted today so I wrote this as fast as possible. The next will be longer!!! Also please leave kudos and comments :))

''I'm staving.'' Ashton kicked his feet up as he shuffled against the bed, resting his head on Calum's firm chest. He took off his glasses and placed the against the top of the drawer, next to a bottle of Calum's aftershave. ''Feel free to make me a sandwich.''

''The fridge is way too far away.'' Calum let out a small groan in response, turning away from Ashton as he buried his head in his pillow. Ashton couldn't help smiling fondly and the laziness of his boyfriend. They had been dating for over a year now after meeting at an early college interview in junior year. Then after dating for two years, they decided to move in together and so far, Calum was the most amazing thing ever for Ashton.

Calum was interesting and there was never a dull moment between the both of them. They were both into the same rock bands and usually would go to watch local concerts in matching outifts. Plus, they complemented each other perfectly. Calum was the soccer star that had been to Brazil to represent Australian football and Ashton was the English genius that had managed to get an actual book published before he had turned fifteen. An unlikely couple but a nicely matched one.

''It would be nice if we took cooking classes together." Ashton mumbled, rubbing the muscles in Calum's arms. It was sometimes hard for him Ashton to keep up with his boyfriend's sportiness and well defined muscle, especially as Ashton was lacking in the muscle department and couldn't gain any muscle no matter how many quick trips he made to the gym in between his classes. ''It'd be something fun to do and we'd finally be able to eat something other than take out.''

''Maybe later,'' Ashton knew Calum well enough to know that the maybe actually meant 'over my dead body' but Calum was too smart to say it bluntly in that manner. "I need to nap first."

"You're so basic." Ashton sniffed, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's shoulder. "You're going to be coming with me to cooking class whether you like it or not."

Calum muttered something under his breath in a language that Ashton didn't know (He guessed it was Portuguese as Calum was apparently fluent in that) but Ashton could figure it out it wasn't very polite.

"Oh shit," Calum said suddenly, slapping his hand against his forehead and swearing softly underneath his breath. "I forgot that I was supposed to pick Luke up from the airport today."

"Your old best friend Luke?" Ashton asked, even though he could already figure out that it was the correct answer. "I thought he was coming on Sunday?"

"He changed his flight so he would be able to get here earlier." Calum replied, grinning at Ashton as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Ashton's forehead. "I can't wait for you to meet him. I'm certain you'll love him just as much as I do."

"If everything you've been telling me about him is true then I guess I will." Ashton smiled back, closing his eyes and lying flat on the bed. Ever since Calum had found out that Luke was coming to stay with them for the entire break, he couldn't stop talking about his best friend. Ashton was certain he knew more about his boyfriend's best friend than his actual boyfriend at this point. But despite how much Ashton had heard about Luke, he was still yet to see a proper picture of him as Calum had yet to show Ashton anything other than childhood selfies.

"Are you coming to the airport with me to pick him up?" Calum asked as he stood up, heading over to his drawer where he shuffled around for a minute before finding a shirt to wear and putting it on. Ashton let out a small moan of protest at the loss of his boyfriend's delicious chest. 

"Nah." Ashton shrugged. "I'll stay here and make sure the apartment is clean and everything is ready for his arrival. The flight from Australia to New York is long and it's snowing right now. I'm sure he'll want a hot meal and bath before he takes a nap."

"Look at you getting all domestic," Calum wiggled his eyebrows, making Ashton giggle and fling a pillow at him. "Don't worry, I find it hot."

"Go away," Ashton groaned, running a hand through his curls and pushing them out of his eyes. "You're just lucky I stay with you as you're hot."

"And what about my charm, intelligence, talent, abs and ability in bed?" Calum gave a small smirk as he started to put his skin tight jeans on. They usually just went without their jeans whenever they were in their apartment as they were hard to get out of and very inconvenient but Ashton assumed that with Luke staying with them in the flat, they wouldn't be able to do that.

"I'm honestly glad modesty you didn't add to that list," Ashton said dryly as he checked the bedside clock. "I think you better hurry before you get into traffic. I'll order pizza for Luke. His favourite is pepperoni right?"

"Yes it is," Calum sounded pleased to find out that Ashton had actually been listening to him drone on about Luke. "Thanks babe. I know not everyone would be okay with him crashing here but he has nowhere else to stay and I think he's actually serious about wanting to become a musician."

"It's fine. Your friends are my friends after all." Ashton stood up after his sentence to give Calum a small peck on the lips before grabbing his cellphone off the desk which had their favourite pizza place on speed dial. "Should we order Chinese and Italian as well? You know, give Luke a proper taste of New York? It's going to be his home for a while after all."

"I think he'll like that." Calum said fondly as he reached out to wrap his hand around Ashton's waist, hugging him from behind and pressing a soft kiss to his curls. "You two are definitely going to get along and I'll be the jealous boyfriend I bet."

"I think that's going to be me." Ashton gave a small giggle as he managed to wriggle out of Calum's grasp. "This will be like your special bro time and I'll be the awkward intruder."

"Trust me. It won't get awkward or weird at all." Calum reassured, giving Ashton a fond smile as he picked a pair of Ashton's ripped skinny jeans and handed it over to the shorter boy. "You should put on pants before he gets here. I don't want anyone but me to see your cute little butt."

"Weirdo." Ashton teased but he was smiling widely. He leaned forward to give Calum one last kiss before waving goodbye as Calum put on his snow jacket and beanie and left their room.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!! This took a while as I have math lessons and other books to write on wattpad but I hope you like it <33

Luke had been in New York for less than an hour but he was already more than ready to pack his bags and head back to Australia.

"I'm so stoked you're here." Calum grinned at Luke as he switched on his radio and to Luke's enjoyment, there was a blink song playing. "You haven't lived till you've had a New York hot dog. You'll love it here."

"It's pretty cold, don't you think?" Luke said, wrapping his arms around his torso in order to draw some more warmth to himself. The flimsy hoodie he had decided to wear on the flight had definitely been a big mistake and he was already paying the choice for his bad decision. 

"Not really," Calum shrugged, causing Luke to stare at him in surprise. The Calum he remembered would complain about the slightest chill, let alone two inches of snow. "It doesn't get bad till February. Just you wait."

"Awesome." Luke said dryly, staring out of the window and letting out a small sigh. "Just awesome."

"You're the one that decided to come here." Calum not so helpfully pointed out as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel to the tube of I miss you. 

"I had no choice. Back in Sydney, my parents were being too suffocating," Luke replied dryly, adjusting the hoodie he had thankfully worn on his head. He had never been anywhere out of Australia and New Zealand before and now he was suddenly nine thousand miles away. It was unnerving but also liberating. "Maybe the big change will be good. And thanks for letting me stay with you, just until I get my own place."

"Was there any other option?" Calum raised an eyebrow before he let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. "Dude, you're my brother. It would be like a crime or something if I couldn't at least provide you with a decent place to stay while you find your feet in the busiest city in the world."

"But aren't you dating someone?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Ashton is completely cool with you crashing with us," Calum shrugged. He didn't bother to even stare Luke in the eye. "I think he's almost as excited for you coming to stay with us as I am."

"Sure, because people just love strange guys they don't know coming to live with them." Luke said, hoping the light tone of sarcasm in his voice would discourage Calum from taking him too seriously.

"Are you trying to get me to drop you back in the airport?" Calum joked as he shook his head. "Open your mouth one more time Hemmings and I will."

"I love you too Cal pal," Luke rolled his eyes, glad to see that his best friend really hadn't changed that much after living in New York. Luke had been frightened of coming and meeting Calum acting all sophisticated and foreign and definitely not having any time for his lame little best friend from Australia. There was the problem of Calum's boyfriend though but from what he had heard from Calum, the bloke was Australian as well and it seemed like he was pretty okay.

"We're here!" Calum announced as he pulled the car over to a stop in front of a large grey building. New York seemed to be full of those. From what Luke had heard, Calum and Ashton were staying on the outskirts on manhattan, close but not to close that it would cost a fortune to rent an apartment. According to Calum, it was Ashton's new stepfather that was paying most of their bills. "Home sweet home."

"Awesome," Luke said, meaning it. He stared up the apartment block with as a small smile came over his features. 

"Grab your boxes and follow me," Calum gave Luke a grin and a small clap on the back before switching off the engine and getting out of the car. 

Luke gave a small sigh but pushed open his door and involuntarily gave a small shiver as he got out of the car. Even though Calum didn't lift a finger to help Luke carry his boxes out of the car, Luke still let some appreciation at the fact that the kiwi boy waited for Luke to be done getting his things before walking through the doors of the building. 

Luke had only brought two boxes of clothes with him even though he wasn't expecting to stay in New York for anything less than a year. This was due to him just packing all the hoodies and skinny jeans in his closet and forgoing everything else with the intent of going buying more after he landed but that wasn't an option any longer. He would just have to borrow from Calum until he was ready to face New York shopping.

"Hurry up," Calum called out impatiently, rolling his eyes as he did so. "You're kind of wasting my time here."

"A little help would be nice," Luke responded, rolling his boxes towards the elevator where Calum was standing.

Calum gave a small scoff but was otherwise silent as Luke finally got Into the elevator. 

Luke leaned against the wall of the elevator, taking everything in. There was a catchy jingle playing and Luke couldn't help but nod along to the tune, feeling his spirits starting to lift. New York was way different to his little town in Sydney but there was something about the city that made it pleasant to be there even if he hadn't seen anything yet. He was definitely going to hound Calum to show him the city later.

The elevator stopped on the 8th floor and both of them got out of the elevator, Luke following after Calum until he stopped in front of a door which he started to hang against.

"Stop banging!" The door to the apartment was flung open and Luke watched in awe as a boy with curly dirty blond hair, hazel green eyes and a brilliant smile stood at the doorway. Luke cheeks instantly started to redden as he stared down at him. Calum had said that the guy he was dating was seriously attractive but Luke didn't expect someone so cute. 

"Sorry babe," Calum grinned as he reached out to pull Ashton into a deep kiss that lasted until Ashton pulled away with flushed cheeks.

"Not in front of our guest in his first day," Ashton murmured, giving Luke a sympathetic smile. "You already know this but I'm Ashton."

"Luke," Luke muttered, awkwardly removing a hand from his box and sticking it out for a hand shake. 

"I think we're passed that stage." Ashton giggled before reaching out to pull Luke into a hug. Luke's cheeks flushed even deeper as Ashton's hair tickled his nose. 

Luke stood awkwardly for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Ashton and hugged him back, bending so that their heads were on the same level.

"I knew that you would like each other," Calum grinned as he clapped Luke on the shoulder. "My best friend and my lover."

"Shut up Calum," Ashton rolled his eyes but his tone was extremely fond as he finally let go of Luke and placing his hands on his hips and giving Calum the dark stare down. "And take Luke's boxes inside. The poor boy looks exhausted."

"You're nice," Luke said cheekily, looking from Calum to Ashton as he asked. "Why are you wasting your time with a loser like Calum?"

"Hey!" Calum gave a small cough of protest as he started to pick up Luke's boxes."I have a fantastic body and I'm great in the sack, that's why."

"That's only part of the reason," Ashton reassured Luke, ushering him into the apartment. "The main reason is because he's adorable and gives the best cuddles and he's secretly super sweet."

Luke involuntarily gave a small smile as he walked into the cozy but modern apartment. Sure, Ashton was really cute and he'd be lying if he said he didn't already have a small crush on the other boy but Ashton and Calum were obviously in love and Ashton definitely wouldn't even glance in Luke's direction.

"I ordered food for you," Ashton spoke up as he sat next to Luke on the sofa with a small sigh. There were cute polaroids of Calum and Ashton stuck on the walls of the apartment. "Pepperoni pizza, Chinese, Indian, Mexican and hotdogs of course. You have to try some authentic New York cuisine."

"That sounds awesome," Luke replied honestly, considering the prospect of so much food. He could be a bit of a glutton but at least he didn't waste food.

"Watch out," Calum chuckled as he came out of the kitchen with a small bowl of ice-cream in his hand. He walked over to the sofa where he proceeded to pull Ashton unto his lap as Ashton giggled and reached forward to rub their noses together. "I know you two are all chummy now but that's going to end once Ashton sees how messy you are."

"I'm not that messy," Luke protested, looking away to avoid seeing the sickening sweet sight of Calum gently placing the bowl of ice-cream on the floor before snaking an arm around Ashton's waist and pressing a kiss to the base of his neck, just above his collarbone.

"Stop it," Ashton said, obviously trying to sound firm but he was making the cutest little giggles ever that positively roasted Luke's heart. "Not in front of Luke."

"Luke is a big boy, he can handle seeing us making out," Was Calum's reply as he started to leave insistent kisses over Ashton's neck and collarbones.

"The problem with you is that we'll obviously end up doing more than making out," Ashton gave a small scoff as he wriggled on Calum's lap before standing up, ignoring the little whine and pout from Calum as he did so. "Luke, do you wanna see your room and unpack slash take a bath or a nap? The flight must have been stressful for you. I go through it every holiday I visit home."

"I'd like the bath please," Luke replied, curling his fingers in his palm. "The nap is tempting but I want to get used to this timezone."

"True," Ashton giggled. "Follow me, I'll show you where you're staying."

Luke picked his snapback from the side of the couch it was laid on before following Ashton across the living room and into a room to the right.

The room they had prepared for him wasn't the biggest ever but it was pretty nice and had a comfortable vibe around it. Plus Luke could see it had a great view when he checked out of the window. 

"It's the guest room," Ashton explained. "But no one ever stays over so it's been empty till now."

"Calum told me that you two have loads of mates."

"Oh we do," Ashton was starting to blush now. "But Calum has this tendency of going around the house naked and no one messes with that."

"I'm too used to it to mind," Luke gave Ashton a small smile as he tentatively took a seat on his new bed. 

"Do you need towels or soap?" Ashton cleared his throat, obviously in an attempt to change the subject and Luke decided to relent and nodded.

Ashton didn't get the chance to go get the towels because Calum came bouncing into the room at that moment with a stupid grin on his face as he announced, "I just remembered what you said we can do tomorrow!"

"Which is?" Ashton raised an eyebrow, looking thoughtful.

"Puppy!" Calum gave a big smile that made his cheeks look squishier and puppy like. Ashton obviously thought the same as he reached forward to pinch Calum's cheek as he made a little cooing noise. "We can go to the pet shop and pick out one."

"You're getting a dog?" Luke questioned, stretching himself over the bed.

"I said we could," Ashton have a small sigh but he was still smiling at Calum. "He's wanted a dog since forever and I couldn't deny him one any longer. But you'll have to do most of the work with it. I'm just going walk, feed and make it look cute."

"What about Luke?" Calum asked. "He's got a dog at home so he should know about them,"

"Do you want to come with us to the pet store?" Ashton asked Luke, giving the blond a cute smile. "You can help pick out the perfect puppy."

"Sure, I'm free," Luke smiled back, though albeit shyly. "I'll need to rest first though."

"Of course," Ashton gave Calum a smack on the arm before kissing his cheek. "Come on loser, let's give Luke his privacy."

"So he can wank?" Calum gave Luke a small wink, and Luke's cheeks started to burn with embarrassment at the way Calum had crudely said that in front of Ashton. "I don't blame you mate, that flight was long and I doubt you could get yourself off properly but don't worry. We'll find you a nice bloke or chick before long."

"I'm fine single," Luke replied blankly, shuffling his feet.

"You heard him. He's fine single," Ashton bopped Calum's nose with his finger before shaking his head. "Now leave him in peace. He needs to shower."

Calum grabbed Ashton by his waist and pulled them closer together, planting kisses on the side of Ashton's neck, "I need a shower as well. Care to join me?"

Ashton's tongue darted out of his lips as he nodded, seemingly forgetting all about Luke's towel and it wasn't long before the two of them were making out right in front of Luke. It was okay as Liz had made Luke pack absolutely everything so he was certain there was a towel somewhere in his box. The only problem was that he was certain Ashton and Calum were the type of couple that never bothered to hide their PDA and living with them would mean seeing them a lot. He could only hope that he wouldn't see Ashton in any stage of undress. Calum was a given as it was impossible for the boy not to go naked but as he was pretty sure since he had a tiny crush on Ashton, seeing him naked wouldn't help mini hemmo at all.

Luke gave a small cough, alerting the couple that he was still there and Ashton blushed again before hesitantly separating his lips from Calum's, resulting on Calum letting out a small whine.

"Let's get to the shower first, okay?" Ashton said to Calum, biting on his lip in a seductive way that got even Luke's pulse racing and he had basically invented the lip bite move.

Calum let out a small groan and the next moment, he was picking up his boyfriend and carrying Ashton out of the room, leaving a stunned Luke behind.

(And if Luke actually jerked off to the thought of Ashton later; it was no one's business but his own.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Ashton be ftm trans or cisgender? But if he's trans it'll just be so the mpreg thing can work out successfully, it won't be a big deal lol  
> 


End file.
